


oks lang ako

by ohoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I suck at tags so bear with me hahaha, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohoksoo/pseuds/ohoksoo
Summary: Akala ni Kyungsoo same page lang sila ni Jongin...





	oks lang ako

**_Nini_ **

Soo! Kita tayo bukas!

 

**_Me_ **

Bakit?

 

**_Nini_ **

May sasabihin ako. Free ka naman bukas diba?

 

**_Me_ **

Oo naman! Sige bukas. May sasabihin din ako

 

Siguro time na rin para sabihin kay Jongin ang matagal niya nang tinatago. Wala nang atrasan ‘to.

 

 

-

 **"So anong sasabihin mo?"** Tanong ni Jongin pagkatapos isubo ang nachos na inorder nila ni Kyungsoo.

**"Ikaw muna."**

**"Okay! Soooooooo, Kyungsooooo!”** Paghawak nito sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. **“Bumalik na si Baek! Ang tagal pero bumalik na si Baek. Nag-usap na kami tapos ayun okay na ewan ko kung bakit at uunahan na kita “ _ang tanga mo jongin_ ” kasi tinanggap ko siya pero ayun ang saya kasi okay na ulit kami."** Kitang-kita ang saya sa mga mata at ngiti ni Jongin.

_Sasabihin ko pa ba? Eh masaya na si Jongin baka magulo lang._

**"Wow. Oo tama ka dyan tanga nga pero kung saan ka masaya syempre susuportahan pa din kita** " Ang sabi nito habang pinipilit ngumiti.

**"Oh ikaw naman. Mamaya ko na ikwento details nung amin."**

**"Ahhh wala pala akong sasabihin hehe."**

**"Luhh parang ewan Soo."**

**"Ahhh naalala ko na. Kilala mo si Chanyeol diba?"**

**"Yung may gusto sayo?"**

**"Oo."**

**"Anong meron?"**

**"Umamin na siya. Pero ewan wala kasi talaga akong ma-feel."**

 

Ilang minuto ding si Jongin lang nagsasalita. Kwinekwento kung paano at anong nangyari sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Kitang-kita kay Jongin yung saya na tila wala nang kalagyan. Pilit mang intindihin ni Kyungsoo ang kwento nito ay hindi niya magawa dahil parang ayaw tanggapin ng mga tenga niya ang mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Jongin. Ang lahat ay ingay lang at wala siyang maintindihan. Ang sakit. Ang sakit sakit kasi akala niya pareho na sila ng nararamdaman pero hindi pala. Nakuha lang muli ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo nang marinig niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol.

 

**"Bakit hindi mo bigyan ng chance si Chanyeol? Mabait naman yung tao a. Tsaka ang dami niyong similarities. Magkasundong-magkasundo nga kayo e. Tsaka ano ba gustong-gusto ka nung tao."**

 

_Pero hindi ikaw si Chanyeol. Ikaw lang ang gusto ko Jongin. Ikaw lang._

 

-

 **"Hoy wala ka bang tanong? Naninibago ako sayo."** Tanong ni Jongin samantalang si Kyungsoo ay tulala habang hawak-hawak ang milktea niya.

**"Ano?!"**

**"Sabi ko, wala ka bang tanong?"**

 

_Minahal mo ba ako?_

_Ni minsan ba naisip mong mahalin ako?_

_Ano yung mga yakap?_

_Yung hinalikan mo ako?_

 

**“Wala. Anong itatanong ko hehe. Pero masaya ka naman diba?”**

**“Oo! Sobra!”**

 

_Basta masaya ka. Dun ako lagi kung saan ka sasaya._

 

Anong oras na din kaya napagdesisyunan na ng dalawang umuwi. Magkalapit lang ang bahay ni Jongin at Kyungsoo at medyo malapit-lapit lang rin sila sa milk tea shop na pinuntahan nila kaya napagkasunduan nilang maglakad na lang sila.

**"Nagtext si Baek. Tinanong kung umiyak ka daw sabi ko bakit ka naman iiyak. Oo nga Soo, bakit ka iiyak? Baliw talaga 'tong boyfriend ko oopps hindi pa pala ulit haha."**

 

_Bakit ako iiyak? Kasi masakit. Masakit na isipin na pagkatapos ng halos isang taon na ako lang yung nag-alaga sa'yo, ako yung nagmahal sa'yo, ako yung nandyan para sa'yo eh bigla kang aalis kasi bumalik si Baek. Oo nga bakit ako iiyak Jongin? Pero pinili kong hindi kasi hanggang sa huli ayokong alalahanin mo ako._

 

Nasa labas na sila ng bahay ni Kyungsoo nang hawakan ni Jongin ang mga kamay nito. Humarap si Kyungsoo at tiningnan lang si Jongin.

**"Uy Soo thank you talaga ha. Sobrang salamat. Grabe. Hindi ko alam kung nasaan ako ngayon kung wala ka nung umalis si Baek. Sobrang salamat talaga."**

 

_Ako Jongin hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari sakin. Hindi ko alam kung kakayanin ko pa ba kasi nung sinalo kita kinalimutan ko na sarili ko. Ngayong aalis ka na, hindi ko na alam kung nasaan sarili ko._

Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo. Ano pa bang sasabihin niya. Papasok na siya sa gate nang muling nagsalita ang lalaki.

**"Oy oy oy. May nakakalimutan ka."**

**"Ano?"**   Jongin opened his arms at nag-pout pa **. "Para kang bata. Hindi mo na kailangan niyan. Okay ka na diba?"**

 **"Kailangan ko pa din kaya."** Ang sabi nito na tila isang batang nagmamaktol.

 **"Hay ewan ko sa'yo.”** na lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi rin naman niya kayang tiisin si Jongin kaya lumapit ito at muling pumaloob sa mga braso ni Jongin.

 

_Pinapahirapan mo ako, Ni. Baka hindi kita pakawalan sa ginagawa mo._

 

**"Soo, alis na ako."**

**"Wait lang, Ni. Saglit lang."**

**"Kunyari ka pa kanina ha."** Ang sabi ng lalaki habang ginugulo ang buhok ni Kyungsoo.

 

_Feel ko kasi last na._

 

**"Uy Soo. Ano na?"**

**"Mamimiss kita."** Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakayakap na ibinalik din naman ni Jongin.

**"Luhh. Anong sinasabi mo? Para namang aalis ako."**

 

_Aalis ka nga. Aalis ka na sa buhay ko. Kasi okay ka na._

 

**"Joke lang haha. Bakit naman kita mamimiss. Sige na umalis ka na. Bye Jongin!"**

 

_Bye Jongin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had a closure with my ex so an idea of making an au for Kyungsoo and Jongin came into my mind. Some of Kyungsoo's thoughts are my thoughts na hindi ko rin nasabi... But don't worry haha moved na ako minsan lang talaga nakakapanghinayang how a relationship wouldn't work :( 
> 
> Anyway, sana ma-enjoy niyo kahit ang cringey at poorly-written hahhahaha


End file.
